Mysterious As the Dark Side of the Moon
by LilacWinds07
Summary: Kyuzo once had a best friend years ago. Never would he have thought that she'd grow up to fight in the Great War, let alone survive. Both of them have changed, but their re-encounter will be one neither could ever forget. Kyuzo/OC (The fic was transferred from Archive of Our Own so it also can be found there)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, Internet._**

**_I don't really know if anybody truly reads Samurai 7 fanfiction, but okay then…_**

**_Enjoy and please leave reviews. :3_**

* * *

It was years before the Great War erupted. Samurai, peasants, and the merchants all lived in peace with one another. This was an era of peace and prosperity; any thoughts of war were never even thought of. All was calm and well. It is truly a shame that such a peaceful time was corrupted and destroyed.

A young boy with wild blonde hair silently sat in his room as he gazed outside. His mother had countlessly told him to go outside and play with the neighbors' children, yet he had refused each time. He didn't like the other children that much and he didn't like rowdiness. In fact he didn't like the city that much either. It was too noisy and crowded, but he was thankful for not being a peasant. He and his family lived on the outskirts of town.

He was thinking about the samurai for the hundredth time. Oh, how he dreamed of becoming one himself, despite the fact that he was only nine years old at the moment. He vowed to learn from the best master there was when he was old enough. But he had his doubts. His parents would probably not allow him and he was a bit frail. But simple training and rigorous practice could improve his small muscles.

"Hey!" A voice cried out. It was high-pitched and feminine, but had a slightly rough tone, as if the girl used her voice a lot. The boy snapped out of his daydream and irritably looked down. He did not want to bothered now, but the girl seemed sweet enough. "What?" He replied, brushing some hair away from his face. The girl smiled and flicked her curly, chocolate hair over her shoulder.

"You always look lonely up there. Why don't you come down here and play?"

"I don't like to."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. Now go away."

"What if I told you I had…" the girl paused and lifted a massive book out of the miniature knapsack that was slung over her shoulder. "A book that has everything on the samurai?"

Now the boy was interested. He couldn't train his body now, but it would be worth training his mind for the time being. "Alright." He agreed. The girl laughed and said, "Yes! But you have to tell me your name and promise to be my best friend, okay?" C'mon, they were nine years old. Cut 'em some slack.

The boy raised a blond eyebrow but nodded anyways. "I'm Kyuzo and I promise to be your best friend. Happy?"  
The girl giggled. "Yup. Now come outside! We've got a lot of reading to do!" She replied with a grin. Kyuzo secretly rolled his eyes but sprinted downstairs anyway.

"Where are you going, darling?" Kyuzo's mother called as he opened the front door. "I'll be outside for awhile." He replied and shut the door behind him. The girl who talked to him from his window was eagerly rocking back and forth on her feet when he saw her. Now that she was closer, he could see her hazel eyes and warm expression.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere quiet so we can concentrate. I'm Kiyoshi, by the way." She said. Kyuzo smiled a bit and followed Kiyoshi when she began running. The two stopped in front of an abandoned building. Kiyoshi led the way and Kyuzo found himself upstairs on the top floor, which was only the second one.

The little niche next to the window had an army of pillows propped up and tons of plush blankets spread on the floor. A tiny bookcase with several volumes of books sat underneath the window. Kiyoshi kicked off her shoes and jumped onto some pillows, laughing when she landed. Kyuzo carefully took off his shoes but didn't hesitate to jump like Kiyoshi did. He laughed too. It felt wonderful to laugh.

The nine year olds rolled onto their stomachs and carefully opened the book on samurai. They marveled the delicate, precise drawings and diagrams. They got through most of the writing because they didn't quite understand some of the words. But Kiyoshi had gotten up and fetched some sort of dictionary. Now the reading was much simpler to understand.

Soon their stomachs began growling with hunger, but the day was still young. "Let's go get some chow." Kiyoshi said as she fished some coins and a few dollar bills from the depths of her pockets. After some careful counting, she announced, "We have enough money to go buy something awesome from a street vendor. Hurry up and get your shoes on!"

Kyuzo slipped his shoes back on as Kiyoshi tied her sandals. The two left the abandoned library and began walking down the street. After a few minutes the smell of delicious food was in the air. Kyuzo smiled and Kiyoshi took his hand to lead them through the crowded walkway. He didn't expect Kiyoshi's strong tug when she began sprinting towards a little vendor. The sign on it read, "Sushi".

"Have you had sushi before?" Kiyoshi asked. "Yeah, but only a few times." Kyuzo shyly replied. "Don't worry! You'll get a lot more this time!" Kiyoshi said before bravely marching up to the chef. She placed her order with confidence and the chef smiled at the little girl's courage. He told her she didn't have to pay the total price and even placed extra sushi on the little plate Kiyoshi was given.

Kyuzo followed his newfound friend to a nearby bench and hopped on. Kiyoshi handed him the chopsticks and the two ate in a comfortable silence. The sound of the city filled their ears.

"Kiyoshi? Can I ask you something?" Kyuzo asked. "Yeah, what's up?" She replied with a mouthful of food. Kyuzo chuckled. "Well, I was just curious as to why you're so interested in samurai." He asked. The girl kept chewing both to finish her mouthful and to think. "I've always admired the samurai because my great-granddad was one."

"Really?"

"Yup. He was amazing. My dad knows the way of the samurai too, but he can't become one."

"Why not?"

"It's some sort of really weird tradition in my family. Only the great-grandchild can become a samurai."

"But…"

"But what?"

"You're a girl…"

"So? I'll learn better than any boy. When we're samurai, I'm going to beat you fair and square!"

"Good luck with that."

"Hey!"

The young two burst out into fits of laughter before throwing away any remains of their lunch. They chatted back and forth until reaching the abandoned library once more to resume their reading.

Once the sun slowly began to set, Kiyoshi stood up and stretched, yawning as she did so. "Let's go home now. We'll come tomorrow after school. What do you say?" She said tiredly. "Sure. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything you did today."

"No problem! And… thanks for being my friend." Kiyoshi shyly finished. Kyuzo took her hand without another word but with a smile.

He made sure Kiyoshi got home safely before he headed home himself. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took another day for Kiyoshi and Kyuzo to become the best of friends. But then it only took one day to separate them like a petal from a flower.

It was five years later. Kiyoshi and Kyuzo were about fourteen years old; still the enthusiastic children they were when they were nine. But both being adolescents, it was only natural for them to become slightly attracted to one another. The idea always somehow popped into Kyuzo's brain and it annoyed him to bits, despite the fact that he actually did like Kiyoshi.

It was another usual day. Kyuzo and Kiyoshi were walking home as always, but the blonde male noticed something that seemed off about his female companion. She was quieter than usual and was staring at the ground. Even her pace was slower. This ticked Kyuzo off a bit. He really wanted to know why Kyoshi was acting so strangely.

When the two stopped in front of Kyoshi's home, she finally spoke up. "Kyuzo, I… I'm sorry for telling you so late, but I'm moving tomorrow morning once the sun rises. I didn't get a chance to tell you because my parents told me last night… and I didn't want to ruin your day by telling you earlier."

"What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?"

"My father needed us to move. I can't tell you why. We're moving to a nearby village somewhere down on the land."

Kyuzo remained silent as he gazed at Kiyoshi, an unreadable expression on his face. She turned away and Kyuzo could hear her start to softly weep. Kyuzo had never seen Kyoshi cry; she'd always been tough and strong. Seeing his dearest friend like this hurt him, and the least he could do was attempt to comfort her.

He walked in front of Kiyoshi before gently hugging her. She froze for a moment but nevertheless hugged back. Tightly. "You don't have to be sorry, Kiyoshi. Don't do that to yourself. Just… wherever you go, don't forget me. I won't forget you."

"I promise… thanks, Kyuzo…."

Kiyoshi slowly pulled away and wiped her tears. She softly sniffed before handing Kyuzo the old samurai book. The one that bonded them together years ago. "Here… keep this."

"But-"

"You need it more than I do, Kyuzo. Keep it. For me."

Kiyoshi looked to her house and said, "Goodbye." But before she left, she gave Kyuzo a small peck on his cheek and ran inside. He stood there shocked for a moment. But he left with the samurai book gripped tightly in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

War was finally here. It was what Kyuzo and Kiyoshi had wanted to prove their worth as samurai. Both had grown to be exceptional fighters and were known for their skills with the blade. Little did they know they were fighting on different sides. But war was nothing to what they had expected. Any survivor of the Great War would tell you of the casualties, betrayals, and the true definition of war. Yet Kyuzo and Kiyoshi had never encountered on the battlefield. If they had, who knows what could've happened.

It was late at night; around eleven thirty, to be precise. A hooded figure clad in a silver, red, and black uniform literally sat on a soundless plane that secretly drifted into the air towards a gigantic airship. The figure was tightly holding on to a solitary pole that protruded from behind the pilot's cabin as she sat on the plane.

Once the plane was close enough to the airship that would later be the Capitol, the hooded figure stood up and leapt into the air. She landed in the midst of the engines. Her loud landing was muted by the ferocious roar of the engines. With a silent hand signal that looked like a gun, the plane retreated back to the home airship.

The figure vaulted up the stairs towards the main chambers where the Nobuseri were being held. "Kiyoshi, you have exactly fifteen minutes to install the bombs and get out of there." The words of her unit leader came rushing back. She was determined to fulfill her mission and wait for the war's end once more.

Kiyoshi snuck inside the Nobuseri chamber and immediately scanned the enormous room for ideal places to hide the bombs she had tucked in her thin vest. She first put two in the control room, one behind a Nobuseri, and the rest on the roof and underneath the railings. It was a difficult task, but she managed without any noise.

But as she was about to leave she heard metal footsteps walking down the hall. She hid against the wall and remained silent. The door slowly opened and out came to metal guards and a samurai. They scanned the room with their eyes and just to Kiyoshi's luck, a sliver of moonlight was caught by one of the silver vambraces on her arm.

"Sir, what is that?" One of the metal guards asked as he gestured to glowing silver that looked plastered to the wall. The samurai turned to see where his metal companion was pointing. He walked towards Kiyoshi until he was only five inches away. Before he could reach out to touch the mysterious silver on the wall, Kiyoshi released the hidden blade on her vambrace and sliced through the flesh on the samurai's neck. Little droplets of blood landed on her face before she darted forward and used her other hidden blade to cut through the guns of the metal samurai at once.

They weren't even given time to yell when she drove her elegant blades through their robotic bodies. The robots fell down with a loud "clank" as Kiyoshi stood sounlessly victorious. She pressed a tiny button on the transmitter that was hooked onto her belt and then jammed her victims into a nearby storage closet. She quietly left the Nobuseri chamber and wound her way towards the exit. The crisp cool air nipped at her skin through her uniform when she opened the exit door. She spotted the plane she had called for and made a run for it. Her padded steps were swift before her silent jump onto the metal plane. Her arm immediately wrapped around the metal pole and held tight. Something told her that the war would be over tomorrow. But of course, it would be anything but simple.

* * *

Kyuzo rolled over in his uncomfortable cot and stared at the starry sky. He'd been unable to sleep for some odd reason. His unit mates were fine, but he felt as if something inside him was missing. He sighed deeply in frustration and rubbed his eyes. His hand fell to his cold sword sheath which held his dual swords. It had taken him years to master the art of of the samurai, but he had learned exceptionally well. As far as he knew no one in this battle had skills that rivaled his. Yet he was sorely mistaken, but he did not know this at the time.

_"Kiyoshi… I wonder where you are… if you haven't died yet. I pray that will not happen. But it's strange how I still manage remember you, despite the promise we made when we were younger. To be honest… I still miss you. Where are you?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**"FIRE!"**

The cry rang out as a shriek and it wasn't much later that an ear-deafening explosion shook the skies. The sky turned black with smoke and metal debris flew out in all possible directions. The _Nobuseri _chamber on the biggest airship had blown up and was flung towards the ground. Every soldier on both sides saw the destruction that had been caused. Of course, the side that would later be called the "losing side" knew what had caused the explosion; so they all cried out in victory. Kiyoshi even grinned to herself as she jumped onto a _Nobuseri _and easily decapitated it with a swift slice of her sword. But her joy was short-lived. A shard of metal flew straight into her back, digging itself into her flesh. Her eyes widened as a soft gasp left her rosy lips. She could feel her blood slowly begin to spread and soak her uniform. Her blood turned from feverous to frigid in an instant as gravity took hold of her and shoved her towards the ground. She couldn't feel anything but numbness... the sky started to look farther and farther away. A dull throbbing set in at her wound, but Kiyoshi was too dazed to care. _"Is this how I'm going to die? Falling from the skies with a piece of metal in my back... from the destruction _I _caused? It's truly ironic... my name may never be remembered, but that_ _is war's cruel trick. I am only a soldier, a subordinate... only the ones above me will truly be remembered... despite... n-not truly... doing... anything..."_

With that, Kiyoshi landed in a broad river of water. She sunk to the bottom before the water forcefully pushed her back up. She lay with her face to the sky as more explosions looked like miniature fireworks. Her ears were filled only with the soft sounds of running water as it carried her away. She couldn't move from the intense pain and numbness that plagued her body. Slowly, very slowly, her eyes closed and her mind shut itself off from the world. _"All I will become is a relic of war..."_

* * *

Up ahead at a narrow region of the river, a little peasant girl was out collecting herbs for her family with her older brother. Hardly anyone was out in fear of the War above their heads. They were too frightened to know that their people had nothing to do with the war, so as usual, they took a little too many precautions. The little girl's sharp eyes suddenly something in the water. It was a figure drenched in water and some of its own blood. "Brother! What is that?" She cried out as she pointed at the strange figure eerily floating in the water. "Get back, Hana! It's a soldier!" Her brother shouted as he rushed forward with a samurai sword awkwardly held in his hand. The body washed up onto the shore and lay on its side, its back to the peasants. A thin hunk of metal could be seen embedded in the figure's back. "W-who is it, Michi?" Hana asked from behind a tree trunk. "I... don't know. I can't see his face."

"Why not?"

"It's covered by a hood. Come here, he's dead. He won't hurt you."

Hana gingerly came to her brother's side and easily removed the hood of the soldier. She and her brother gasped, for it was not a man, but clearly a woman; and she looked like she was holding onto life by a thread. Hana put a hand under the woman's nose and could feel the slightest push of air. "She's alive! Michi, we have to help her!" Hana said. The brother looked at his sister's pleading face then at the anguished face of the female soldier. "Alright, alright. Go alert Mother and Father for me, little one." He said after a brief while. Hana smiled and went off to do what her brother bid her to do.

Michi carefully lifted up the soldier and tried the best he could to avoid the metal in the woman's back. He began a fast-paced walk towards his village through the calm forest. He expertly dodged every obstacle in his way before coming out into the clearing that was his plain little village. He spotted his little sister and his parents rushing towards him. The sight of the wounded soldier caught everyone's attention in the village and they went to see what was going on. They had seen the War from where they were living, and a soldier that had fallen from the sky truly made them curious. Michi's parents were the village healers, and once they saw the wounded female soldier, Michi's mother went straight to work.

She ordered Michi to set the soldier down on the healing cot and to fetch bandages, water, and some special herbs. Once he had brought everything she had needed, she shooed her son out the door and began her delicate work. First she eased the metal out of the woman's back and discarded of the blood soaked shard. Then, she took off the soldier's weapons and called for Michi to take them to the nearby blacksmith for repair and cleansing. Next she removed the torn uniform and ordered Hana to take it to the village tailor to clean and repair the war attire. With soft rags and warm water, she cleansed the skin around the wound and wiped away all of the filth on the woman's skin. The healer took a needle made out of bone and slipped a thin thread of tough reed string through the hole on the bottom. She began sewing the deep wound shut with the accuracy of a true master healer. Once she completed that, she rubbed an ointment of herbs onto the sewed skin and suddenly spotted a whole new range of scars on the woman's back. _"Oh my... she must have been a true warrior. A brutal one as well." _The healer thought.

She went into her closet and pulled out a_yukata_* for the woman. She slipped on some underwear on the woman and gently fitted a sturdy sash around the woman's breasts before putting on the _yukata_. "Mother? May I come in?" Hana's soft voice said the door. "Yes dear. What is it?" the healer replied gently before pulling the blanket over the soldier. Hana opened the door and quietly shut it behind her. "I wanted to ask if I could help, but it looks like you're already finished." She whispered and looked down. The healer smiled lightly and said, "No, I'm not done yet. Would like to help me wash her hair?" Hana's head snapped back up and her eyes gleamed happily. "Yes!" She replied a bit too loudly. The soldier groaned softly and turned her head to the side. The healer put her finger to her lips and said, " Shh, dear. You must be very quiet if you would like to help me. Understood?" Hana covered her hand with her mouth and nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Now, go ask your father if he can bring the neck rest. And I want you to get a bowl of water, a bar of your special honey soap, and a comb." The healer said before she rose to change the bloody water that she had used to clean the soldier. Hana skipped off to bring the things her mother needed.

* * *

"Kyuzo! Kyuzo wake up!"

"Don't die on us now!"

Kyuzo groggily opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He put a hand to his bandaged arm and slowly got up. One of his unit members, Raiken, was grinning widely from ear to ear. "Are you doing alright?" He asked Kyuzo. "Yes. Why are you all so damn happy?"

"We won the war!"

"…What?"

"I'm serious! You can't believe it can ya?"

Kyuzo remained silent and let his unit mates cheer all they want. There would certainly be no prisoners of war and if there were, they would be killed. He would've seen Kiyoshi if she was on his side. Kiyoshi was dead, without a doubt. He turned away towards a window as tears began to fill his eyes. He never said goodbye. He buried his face into his hands and bit his lip to keep from sobbing. _"I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. Please forgive me. I'm sorry if I… killed you. I'm sorry."_

* * *

**_Note: A yukata is a traditional Japanese dress for women that can be considered the casual version of a kimono._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother! Father and I have brought everything you needed." Little Hana announced in a hushed tone. The healer opened the slide and ushered her husband and daughter inside. "Mari dear, is it right to harbor a soldier in our care?" The healer's husband asked in a worried tone. Mari looked up at her husband questioningly. "Why are you worried, Ryuu?" She replied as she gently lifted the soldier's head and placed the neck rest on the back of her neck. "I'm afraid that she will bring harm to our village. She is a samurai after all, and the samurai are corrupt people."

"Ryuu, you are too uptight. I am certain that this warrior will not harm us. Do you think she would hurt us in exchange for the hospitality we've given her? No, darling. As a matter of fact, she would repay our hospitaltity. She might even protect the village from any harm."

"How are you so certain?"

"Women think alike. I am a woman and so is she. Just you wait."

"...Alright. I will go see the tailor to see if the soldier's name is on any of her garments."

Ryuu stood up and silently left despite his many doubts. Women may think alike, but a warrior is different. They're always different than anyone else. Mari hoped her prediction about the soldier was true. But something inside her heart told her that she was right.

Hana began gently undoing the soldier's tight braid. She then softly plopped the long curly hair into the bowl of warm water and began soaking the hair through and through. Hana noticed some dark red dye slightly tint the water. It looked like blood. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but grabbed her bar of honey soap and began washing the hair with her mother's help. Mari took the difficult task of untangling the ebony curls and combing the soldier's long mane of hair. It took them an hour and a half to cleanse, comb, and dry the soldier's hair. Mari ran some herb oils through the woman's hair before re-braiding it and placing it near the soldier's sleeping body. Mari lifted the soldier's head and placed it on the pillow once more.

The mother and her daughter left the warrior to finally be at peace. They washed their hands before meeting up with Ryuu and Michi. Ryuu beckoned little Hana over to teach her some writing skills as Mari prepared dinner. Michi went off to train himself in the art of the sword, despite being so horrible at it. But he didn't know.

The sun was beginning to set outside, and the shadows it made danced across the land. Somewhere in the far off skies, Kyuzo was healing in a clinic on board an airship. Wires of all sorts clung to his chest as his arms and one of his legs remained engulfed in bandages. He was thinking as always. He didn't enjoy talking to anyone anymore. Words weren't enough. He always kept silent and only talked when he needed to, which was rarely, nowadays. He only answered the questions that the doctors and nurses asked that regarded his health. Other than that, he kept to himself.

_"After I get better and leave this place, where will I go? Is there even a place to retreat to? Samurai are starting to become outdated… only remnants of war. I doubt anyone would want to hire a samurai. That's pathetic. The Merchants have ended the era and are starting a new one. There will be no place for the true samurai. But there will be plenty of fakes here and there. I know that for a fact… I suppose I could at least become some sort of bodyguard. Who knows? Kiyoshi would laugh at that… if she was still here… there is no way in hell she could've survived. Did she ever think about me? Yeah, she probably did. I wonder what would happen if we ever saw each other. Would she kill me…? Or… would I kill her? No… I… I wouldn't. I wouldn't bring my blade down on her… not even if she asked for it. But would she kill me…? No. I know she wouldn't. Wherever she would go, her emotions often guided her. Maybe that was the cause of her downfall. D-damn it…"_

Tears began falling down Kyuzo's cheeks as he strained to control himself. He was alone in the little room he was given, but he didn't like to cry. Flashes of Kiyoshi's face were repeatedly projected in his mind, which only made him weep harder. He needed to let go. He needed to cry. He'd bottled himself up for far too long.

_"Kyuzo, it's okay to cry. It's part of a human's nature to weep when upset. It's normal. You don't have to be such a tough guy about it. We all have those moments where we need to let go. You're not alone."_

Of course that memory of he and Kiyoshi would come back. But maybe it was her spirit telling him… okay, now he was starting to go mad. He let the last of his tears fall as he breathed to steady himself. _"Goodbye, Kiyoshi. I will see you again."_


	6. Chapter 6

Four days later she woke up. She as in the soldier. Ryuu and his family found out her name; it was Kiyoshi Yanaihara.

Kiyoshi groggily opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She felt a dull throbbing sensation in her back as she began to look around. _"Where am I? The last thing I remember was… falling from the sky…" _She thought as she attempted to rise from her bed. She was wearing a rather beautiful crimson and violet yukata when she looked down at her clothing. Her hair had been braided and tied with a flower at the end. She felt a whole lot cleaner too… it was weird.

She sat up carefully right when a little girl with ebony hair and azure eyes opened the door. The girl gasped and suddenly rushed away. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow and stared at the open door until a woman came into view. She looked about middle-aged and shared the same eyes as her daughter. Her auburn hair was combed back into a ponytail.

"Ms. Yanaihara! Thank goodness you have awoken. My name is Mari Kato. My son saved you four days ago when my daughter spotted your unconscious body floating in the river near our village. How are you feeling?" Mari knelt by Kiyoshi with Hana at her side. "I am doing fine, thank you. I just feel slightly exhausted, despite being asleep for… four days, you said?" Kiyoshi replied as she ran a hand over her tired eyes. "Hana dear, please bring our guest her breakfast and tea." Mari ordered. Hana nodded immediately and ran off.

Kiyoshi looked to Mari, bowed slightly, and began to speak. "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Kato. I owe my life to you, your family, and your generous hospitality. But may I ask how you know my name?"

"Forgive our nosiness, but my husband and I found your name stitched onto your battle uniform."

"Oh no, it's fine. You had a right to know who I was anyway."

"Thank you. I need to tell you something, Ms. Yanaihara. The war ended."

"It ended…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. It ended a day after your arrival to our village."

"…but that is a good thing… no more blood will be shed and no more innocent lives are to be taken."

"Forgive my bluntness, but are you a samurai?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, ma'am?"

"My son… Michi… wishes dearly to become a samurai."

"Have you asked him why?"

"Yes. He said that he wanted to protect the village if need be. He claimed he wanted to protect the ones he loved."

"He does have the correct mindset… how old is he?"

"Fifteen. What I am trying to say is… will you be his mentor?"

"His mentor…?"

"Yes. I apologize if it is too much to ask from you, especially during this state you are in."

"…I shall give it some thought. Allow me to meet Michi and I shall see if his intentions of becoming a samurai are true."

Mari's eyes shone and she bowed deeply. "I thank you, Ms. Yanaihara." Kiyoshi smiled and said, "Please, Kiyoshi is fine."

* * *

"Michi, dear, come here!" Mari called as she and Kiyoshi strolled through the village. The healer stated that Kiyoshi should get plenty of physical therapy to strengthen her healing process. Few days passed until this moment, and the soldier was feeling much, much better.

"Yes, Mother?" Michi said once he reached the two women. "I have told Ms. Yanaihara of your samurai intentions."

"Why?"

"She said if you are qualified for the samurai standards, she will teach you."

Michi was silent as he looked to the female warrior. Mixed feelings ran through his brain as he thought. He turned and left without another word except, "Thank you." But he didn't look thankful enough. "Please forgive him, Kiyoshi. He-" Kiyoshi gently put a hand up to silence Mari. "I understand he does not want me as his teacher because he believes I am weak. Men always have these assumptions about women." Kiyoshi quietly finished. "It was like that during the war. The women were always looked down upon. But when we put our skills to battle, we proved them wrong. In order to catch Michi's attention, I must use my skills in front of him."

Mari thought for a while and nodded. "What if he still refuses?" She asked. "I will not force him if he does not take this opportunity. It is his decision." Kiyoshi looked back to the forest and politely excused herself to go train for awhile. Once she was alone, only the calm sound of the forest could be heard. She took a deep, steady breath before breaking out into practice. She reviewed all of the sword techniques and combinations she learned years ago. Her sword whipped through the air as she twisted, turned, and leapt into the air. After an hour or so of practice, Kiyoshi sheathed her sword and removed her long sleeved jacket to reveal a sleeveless tank top. "Michi, I know you're here." She said without having to look at the village boy's direction.

He gasped. _"How did she know I was here? Maybe I've underestimated her and her skill..." _He thought as he gave away his hiding spot. "I apologize, Ms. Kiyoshi." He said quietly as he bowed slightly. "Do you want to become a samurai or not?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, boy. Don't try to pretend."

"...yes, I do."

"Why?"

"To defend the ones I care about and protect the village. Didn't my mother tell you?"

"Watch your tongue. Yes your mother did tell me, but I needed you to say it."

"I see... I'm sorry."

"Apologies are not needed, but you must learn respect. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Now, go fetch your sword."

Michi looked at Kiyoshi with shining eyes. "Yes ma'am!" He said excitedly before running off. Kiyoshi took her hair out of its braid and let it rest against her body. She placed the flowered bow and sword on the jacket she placed on the ground as she waited. _"Well, first I have to test his strength, speed of reaction, and overall technique." _She thought to herself as she slipped on her fingerless leather gloves. Michi ran into view panting heavily. "Place your sword against the tree. You must learn that in order to weild a weapon of any sort, you must have strength. If you are faced with the fate of losing your weapon, you must learn how to defend yourself. Now, let me test your fighting skills." Kiyoshi began. Michi looked at her with a confused expression but did what he was told. He was tall for a boy of fifteen, standing at about five feet and ten inches. Kiyoshi was a mere five feet and seven inches which was tall for a woman, but then again Michi was exceedingly tall for his age.

Kiyoshi put her fists up, one near her cheek and the other in front of her at eye level. She began to slightly bounce on her toes as Michi assumed his fighting stance. She smirked openly before suddenly running towards Michi. Before he had time to react, she had jumped and kicked him in the chest and he landed on his back. He lay there dumfounded. "That was _far _too easy, Michi. You have a lot to learn." Kiyoshi said as she crossed her arms and stood over him. The village boy laughed nervously and got to his feet. Indeed, he had much to learn.


	7. Chapter 7

It took many weeks for Michi to strengthen himself up. He often had sparring matches with his newfound mentor to help him improve. She always took him down with either a simple block, punch, or trip. Michi learned to get around Kiyoshi's little tricks so he could proceed to more advanced techniques. It felt like _forever _until he finally began his sword training. It happened on an autumn morning moments before the dawn. Kiyoshi had ordered her pupil to meet in the forest clearing nearby.

Michi suddenly woke up and immediately got dressed. He speedily ate his breakfast and threw a coat over himself as he exited his little cottage home. It was a little chilly outside. He could see his placid breath float around in front of him as he rushed to the forest clearing. The wind suddenly stung him in the face as the sun began climbing up the sky. He spotted his sensei in front of him and dropped to his knees, bowing deeply with his hands on the ground. "Good morning, Sensei. I hope you slept well." He said. Besides teaching him martial arts and improving his strength, Kiyoshi also taught her pupil how to behave and have respect for others, especially to individuals older than him. He never realized how much of a delinquent he was until Kiyoshi whipped him into shape.

"Good morning to you as well, my pupil. Rise." Kiyoshi responded. Michi rose to his feet and waited patiently for his master's lesson. Her back was facing him as she gazed outward towards the rising sun. "I have taught you much until this moment. I expect you to use the knowledge you have gained for this no turning back at this moment... the way of the sword is an ancient one, passed down through the many generations. It is simple to hold a sword in your hand and swing it around, but it is challenging to use the sword with elegance, ease, and perfection. Many samurai know this art but a few truly mastered it."

"Please excuse my interruption, but Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Are you one of the few who mastered this art?"

"Yes. I wouldn't teach you if I knew I didn't. I spent half my life in a dojo filled with boys and few girls mastering this art. We all trained together, and I am sad to say that some of the students quit and left. I was the only female besides another that I knew. In the end, we gradutated as ten students out of twenty."

"I see."

"Never use your sword against another without good cause. I strictly forbid you to do such a thing. May the Heavens watch over you if I**_ever _**catch you in that scandalous situation."

"Y-yes, Sensei."

Despite being only twenty years old, Kiyoshi was extremely wise. War can do a lot more than physically scar you. That mind of confidence, patriotism, and courage is maimed and broken. Many people went insane after the Great War and few were able to control themselves and their sanity.

"Unsheathe your sword." Kiyoshi suddenly demanded. Michi blinked fun surprise but did what he was told. He took out a stunning sword with a black laced handle. Kiyoshi then turned with sparks of fierceness and power. It was intimidating and a difficulty to look her in the eye. Her face looked worn and a bit exhausted, but she still looked young and gorgeous. But most of all she looked invincible. "Now, let's begin."

* * *

Kyuzo walked through the new city. It had changed so much ever since his departure for the war. He still wore his soldier's uniform for he did not have any remaining clothing left. He had been dropped off here hours ago with a fair amount of money to support him until he got a job. People often stared at him but his glance was enough to turn them away.

He noticed a group of men standing in front of a carriage. A man with a rather large overbite and pipe sticking out of his mouth was sitting inside. "Come gain the chance to become the Magistrate's new bodyguard! Only the best will be accepted and chosen! The man who defeats all will gain the career!" He called out. Kyuzo raised an eyebrow in interest and calmly walked over. he wound his way through the little crowd and looked up at the man. Their eyes locked and narrowed at each other. Kyuzo then signed his name (in that incredibly beautiful handwriting that he had) and took a paper that stated where the "try-outs" would be held. They were tomorrow at eleven in the morning in one of the Magistrate's courtyards designed for dueling.

"Is that a samurai?"

"Has he fallen that low to become a mere bodyguard?"

"That's disgraceful, and not to mention downright pathetic."

Whispers met Kyuzo's ears but he merely ignored them and walked away. He knew he would win the duels tomorrow without even breaking a sweat. He didn't worry. _"You're really calm, Kyuzo. And confident. How do you do that?" _Another memory of Kiyoshi. Now that he thought about it, Kiyoshi had made all the good memories for him. She was always there. But like any other human being, she had her flaws. She was stubborn, lazy at times, and hesitant.

He remembered the day his parents died. They both got into a dreadful fire accident when he was thirteen. He was told only a day later and was mortified by the news. Kiyoshi found out and Kyuzo guessed she cried as well, though not around him. She was there to comfort and pray for him. She stayed strong for him when he couldn't.

Now he wondered what Kyoshi looked like now. They were the same age; Kyuzo being older by a few months. It had been seven years since they last saw each other. Kyuzo had turned twenty one last month, which meant Kiyoshi's birthday would be… right around now. Kyuzo smiled sadly to himself and softly said, "Happy birthday, Kiyoshi Yanaihara."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello there, Internet. Thanks to all reading my story so far and leaving lovely comments. _

_**For this story, I made it a more Kyuzo-centric chapter. Tell me what you think! :3**_

* * *

It was finally the next morning in the city. Kyuzo woke up and stared at the ceiling of his hotel room for a few seconds before slipping out of bed. He momentarily stretched and took care of his morning duties. He had previously prepared his breakfast last night and ate it cold. He slung his twin swords over his back and kept his military jacket open, revealing a white tank top and a necklace with his identification tags. His lean muscles and handsome physique could clearly be defined. He remembered people in the war calling them "dog tags". Honestly that nickname was odd to him.

He held a bundle of his things in one hand as he used the other to leave the hotel room. He quickly paid for staying the night and set off for the Magistrate's special courtyard. It didn't take him long to get there, though he did notice several hordes of squealing girls every now and then. He was flattered and annoyed at the same time, but he kept going.

He finally reached the Magistrate's land and showed the invitation he received yesterday to the guards to allow him through. "What is your name?" They asked in bored tones. "Kyuzo Akiyama." He replied in his usual deep (and cold) tone. The guards checked a list for his name and gestured him in. He heard the gate shut behind him but kept going. He came across a courtyard with a drawn circle in the middle. Men were leaning against the walls, idly chatting with one another. Kyuzo leaned against one wall himself, crossed his arms, and kicked one foot up on the wall. He took in his surroundings through his blonde mass of hair. He noticed a rather ugly man who was short and awfully plump. His hair was straight, limp, and blonde. The man had dots for eyebrows and gigantic lips that truly made one wonder who would have the guts to marry him. This was the Magistrate.

"Excuse me, gentlemen! May I have your attention please!" The man yelled. His voice cracked a bit. A clap from a samurai with ebony hair and lips silenced everyone at once. "I thank you all for coming. As you may know, I cannot accept all of you so there shall be a series of duels. I am looking for a warrior who is silent, lethal, and a formidable opponent to anyone who may cross his path. My son needs the upmost protection in this world." The Magistrate began. A teenage boy with snow white skin and blue hair who sat next to the Magistrate was probably the son. Kyuzo blankly blinked and stood aside as the first fight began. It was between two guards and a rather lazy looking samurai. The rules were that one had to take two guards at once in order to move on. Those who succeeded would move on to fight one another. The last one standing would gain the job.

Nearly half of the samurai who arrived were immediately eliminated. When Kyuzo went up, he easily sliced the weapons of his opponents in half and held his swords at their necks. It all took a matter of one minute. Surprised gasps could be heard as Kyuzo sheathed his swords and moved out of the drawn circle.

The process was repeated again, and soon Kyuzo stood alone. He ignored the dirty looks that the defeated samurai gave him. "Excellent job, Mr. Akiyama. I humbly appoint you as bodyguard. Come, let me show you around your new home and let's get you a new uniform, shall we?" The Magistrate said. Kyuzo bowed a bit. "Yes. Thank you." He replied softly. He met Hyogo, the samurai with eyeglasses and black hair and lips; as well as Tessai, some sort of butler if you will.

The Magistrate Ayamaro gave his new bodyguard a tour of the home and where he would be staying, practicing, etc. When he gave Kyuzo time to adjust in his new bedroom, he handed the blonde haired samurai two wrapped parcels and left. Kyuzo opened the curtain in his room to allow some light in before plunking down on his giant, comfortable bed. He opened the first package and found a whole new uniform. There was a skin tight, black, long-sleeved top that revealed a bit of his shoulders. There were also some close-fitting pants and finally, a glamorous crimson jacket that clasped shut in the front. There were other combinations of clothing, but it was the first one that inpressed Kyuzo. He momentarily smiled a bit as he opened the other parcel. There he found several pairs of socks and a pair of thick, lightweight boots. A piece of paper on his bed caught his attention. He picked it up and unfolded it. It read, _"Mr. Kyuzo Akiyama, please join us for lunch at approximately 3 o'clock. Meet us in the private dining room. Sincerely, Tessai & Hyogo."_ The blonde haired samurai put the letter down before abruptly putting on his new outfit. He felt giddy for a moment but shook the feeling off. He knew he should prepare for the new life ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Michi three full years to finally learn the way of the samurai. Kiyoshi had stayed at the village for the same amount of time, teaching and working as if she was born and raised in the village. She had managed to ward and keep any Nobuseri away from the settlement. She herself became stronger over the years as she advanced through her own training. But she knew she had to leave soon. She couldn't live here forever, knowing Kyuzo was still out there. Kiyoshi knew she would have to leave in the upcoming morning. She couldn't stay.

It was a lovely summer morning when Kiyoshi planned her leave. She had memorized many maps and locations and decided to set out for the city of Kogakyo. She could probably find a job and live there… maybe even find Kyuzo along the way. Kiyoshi picked up her old sword and tucked it under her arm. She slipped a newly crafted sword into her belt and swung her backpack over. She looked at the room of three years and it brought back many memories of her life here. Not to sound cliché, but all good things must come to an end.

Kiyoshi wound her way outside and called for the Kato family. "Kiyoshi, where are you going?" Hana asked the curly haired warrior. The samurai gave a small smile and patted Hana's head. "I have to leave, little one. I cannot stay here anymore." She softly replied. "But… weren't you happy? I thought you could stay f-forever…" Hana began to cry and her hands fled to her eyes. Kiyoshi gave the little child an embrace and patted her head soothingly. "I shall do my best to visit, Hana. Don't worry." Kiyoshi said comfortingly. Hana sniffled and tightly hugged back. Kiyoshi had become like her older sister over the years.

When Hana pulled herself together, she let go and smiled weakly. "Here," Kiyoshi placed one of her hair bows into Hana's palm. "Now you'll have something to remember me by. Take care of it, okay?" Hana nodded fiercely and clutched the bow close to her chest. Kiyoshi smiled and rose to her feet. She looked at her three year pupil Michi in the eye. He flinched a little at her piercing gaze but retained his sturdy posture. "I am very proud of you, Michi. You have been an excellent student and companion. As your sensei, I shall pass down my sword to you for your own. Use it well, and maybe you shall someday have a student of your own." Kiyoshi raised her old sword and presented it to her student. He shakily took it and swiftly unsheathed the silver blade. It still shone with invisible strength and radiance after the years of war. Michi bowed deeply and said, "Thank you, Sensei. I will, without a doubt, take your most generous words and live by the code of the samurai. Thank you." Kiyoshi smiled softly and respectfully bowed herself.

She then turned to Mari and Ryuu. "I owe my life to both you and your family and I am forever in your debt. No words can express my deepest gratitude for saving me those years ago. All I can say is thank you." She said, bowing. Mari dabbed at her eyes and bowed as well. "Please do visit us, darling." She said, her voice slightly breaking. "I will. I promise."

With a wave, gentle smile, and promise, the samurai left. Her tattered black cape fluttered in the wind behind her as she left for Kogakyo. Kiyoshi was soon lost amongst the path and the woods.

Hana looked at the flowery bow in her little hands and sniffed it. Her eyes began tearing up when she smelled Kiyoshi's familiar aroma. The samurai always smelled of roses. Hana tied her hair with the bow and suddenly remembered something that Kiyoshi had told her. _"You mustn't forget the ones who made a good difference in your life. They're important because they changed something that made your life better. It shows they cared for you." _She had said. Hana took her mother's hand and clung to her. Michi on the other hand, was gazing at the sword that he had seen so many times in his master's nimble hand. He couldn't believe that she actually passed down the sword she had used in the Great War. Only she knew how much blood the sword was soaked in. But it had served her purpose well whilst it lasted. Michi rested his hand against the hilt and stared back at the forest. It seemed only yesterday when he had saved his sensei from the clutches of death.

* * *

Kyuzo was practicing once more like he always did. It had been three years since he was hired. He had cut himself off from Hyogo and Tessai and kept only an acquaintanceship with them, though he and Hyogo had become more like rivals. He knew he had to leave soon if he wanted to live. There should be a way for him to escape… and never return.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello there, Internet. I decided to be a nice person and update the story on the holidays. So happy holidays and enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Kirara looked down to her glowing water crystal and clenched her fist. She was going to find another samurai soon. She wondered why Kambei refused to allow Katsushiro or Kiku become the next samurai. At least they had Heihachi, Gorobei, and Kambei. Now there were plans to go find Kambei's old partner in war.

After several… complications, they finally reached the Firefly Inn where they found a man by the name Shichiroji, Kambei's "mate". They had a lovely night with dinner and a relaxing bath before heading for bed. Kambei and Shichiroji spoke during the night. The blonde samurai had a soft singing voice that complimented his instrument playing. The sound floated gently in the air. But it looked like anywhere the samurai went, trouble always seemed to follow.

Kikuchiyo came out of nowhere yelling at the top of his lungs with the samurai hunters behind him. Shichiroji quickly distracted them and the team fled to a secret passageway underneath the floorboards. Shichiroji had a calm but teary goodbye with his fiancée. With a strong push, he set the boat in motion. Kambei always looked out for even the slightest distraction. "Well, will you look at that." Roji said after a moment. Everyone could see the vast Metal City that was swarming with Guardians. Komachi whimpered and clung to Kirara in fear.

* * *

The _Nobuseri _burst out from all directions, completely surrounding the samurai. Their hands flew their blades immediately and they stood posed for battle. "Gorobei, protect Lady Honoka and Rikichi." Kambei ordered. "You got it." Gorobei replied. He guided the farmers to a safe corner and fought from there.

It didn't take long for the _Nobuseri_ to attack and fight the most formidable samurai in the land. But it took the assistance of one particular samurai in red. Kyuzo sliced an entire Bandit into bits and pieces. "Only I will have the honor of killing you." He said. Kambei smirked for only a second before the rest of the samurai rushed to his side. He demanded that they let Kyuzo go and they did, but none of them were too happy about it.

"How did they know we were here?" Shichiroji asked, though he kind of knew the answer. "I don't know, let's ask Lady Honoka." Heihachi replied, ice coating his voice. "What?! How can you blame her like that? Have you forgotten what happened to her?" Rikichi asked and his fists clenched. "It's fine, Rikichi… I led you all here just for… m-my little s-sister." Honoka said as tears filled her eyes. Heihachi looked away in disgust and got up. Kambei had his fingers on his chin for thought, Gorobei looked plain surprised, and Shichiroji raised an eyebrow.

Heihachi unsheathed his sword and stood over Honoka. He looked infuriated and was ready execute her. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is not a samurai's job to execute or punish." The voice was delicate and definitely feminine. The orange haired samurai turned in annoyance but suddenly paused. Before him was a female samurai with lengthy hair and a uniform that dated back to the Great War. "Who are you?" Rikichi asked. "I am Kyoshi Yanaihara… it is an honor to meet the samurai I have heard to much about during the war." She said with a small bow. "I take it you are the infamous Violet Assassin?" Kambei asked.

"Yes, I am."

"May I ask why you are out here?"

"I wanted to join this humble journey."

"How did you know about it?"

"Word gets around quickly in the right places… One tends to hear many things if they've been around long enough."

"Your worth needs to be proven. Perhaps a battle will suit you."

"I agree. There will be a battle down there soon. I can sense it. It would do you all well to follow me."

Kiyoshi suddenly darted off in the direction of Hyogo and the _Nobuseri_. She didn't know Kyuzo was there but thought she had seen someone familiar. She hid behind a boulder and peeked out from the side. Her heart nearly stopped. There he was, blonde hair and all. _"It's Kyuzo… oh my god…"_ He stood still with two enemy blades on either side of his neck. Kiyoshi started shaking as her eyes began tearing up. But she knew she had to pull herself together and help him. She could see Kambei and his group standing from afar.

She released the blades on her vambraces and sprinted forward. With a silent leap, she soared into the air and sliced straight through a Bandit, immediately drawing attention to herself. Kiyoshi sheathed the short blades and took out her glimmering sword as the Bandits rushed towards her. She back flipped over one and sent her blade through it. With quick, nimble steps and graceful sword movements, every Bandit lay destroyed on the ground. Hyogo seethed in frustration and shot at her with his gun. She calmly dodged the bullet and ran towards the black haired samurai. Every shot he took, Kiyoshi dodged and destroyed them.

She vaulted up from underneath Hyogo and split his gun in two before kicking him straight in the face. Kiyoshi sheathed her sword and used her martial arts to weaken Hyogo. In a breathless swipes, she began using her vambrace blades to make cuts here and there. With a tight and elegant spin, she thrust a blade right through Hyogo's heart. He gasped and coughed before Kiyoshi roughly flung him to the ground.

With satisfied sigh, she spun around and ran towards Kyuzo. He was looking at her with wide eyes and was trembling a bit. Kiyoshi hesitantly took hold of his cheeks and was crushed into his hug, but she could've cared less. She was finally with Kyuzo again, and that's all that mattered. She hugged him back just as tightly as he was holding her. "I-I… I thought you were dead…" Kyuzo mumbled softly as he breathed in her familiar rosy scent. "I thought you were killed… I missed you so damn much…" Kiyoshi replied. Kyuzo gently clenched Kiyoshi's curly hair and pulled her closer. "All that matters is that you're here with me, Kiyoshi…"


	11. Chapter 11

Kiyoshi and Kyuzo remained entangled in each other's embrace in silence, only breathing in each other's comforting and familiar scents. It felt so good like this… to be loved, found, and in one piece once more. Kiyoshi slightly pulled back and rested her forehead on Kyuzo's, looking into his captivating crimson eyes. He smiled a genuine smile but pulled away when he spotted Kambei and the group rush towards them. He held Kiyoshi's hand behind the two of them so it remained out of sight.

"I am nothing short of impressed, Kiyoshi. I do proclaim you as the sixth samurai. Come, we must be on our way. Kyuzo, you are welcome to join us as the seventh samurai." Kambei said as he turned slightly towards the mouth of the cave. Kiyoshi blinked but bowed respectfully. "Of course, Kambei-sama." She replied. Kyuzo only nodded in response. Katsushiro and the others caught up to rejoin. Kiyoshi and Kyuzo talked quietly amongst themselves. They caught up on their lives and talked about _anything _that came to mind.

Rikichi kept eying the new samurais, suspicions rising inside him. He didn't know whether or not he should trust him or the female samurai. They both looked extremely lethal with just a glance. He had seen what destruction they had caused; naturally, he was fearful. So the troubled farmer decided to ask Gorobei.

"Gorobei? Do you think it was a good idea to bring them along?"

"Yes. Why? What's on your mind?"

"Well, I get the chills just by looking in their direction, especially Kyuzo. Kiyoshi seems fine, but we all saw what she could do. She didn't even break a sweat! I feel like if we slip, she could kill us…"

Gorobei let out a throaty laugh that startled everyone. He wiped his eyes as his laughter still rumbled in his chest. "Dearest Rikichi, you worry far too much. I don't think we should fear those two **lovebirds** at all." He replied, putting emphasis on "lovebirds". Honoka chortled and Heihachi and Roji suppressed giggles. Kyuzo frowned in his unamusement but Kiyoshi chuckled. "Lighten up, honey bunch." She told Kyuzo as she playfully elbowed him. He sighed and rolled his eyes as if to say, "Whatever you say…"

"See, Rikichi? You shouldn't fear them without knowing who they are inside. It's not healthy to be judgmental like that." Gorobei said. Rikichi looked back at the two samurai and nodded. Gorobei's words were true.

_"That man is our enemy and the woman cannot be trusted."_

Kiyoshi looked in the direction of the voice and her eyes fell upon a village priestess. "What are you talking about, Kirara? She defeated the Nobuseri and helped me avoid make a decision that I would regret. I trust her enough." Heihachi replied in his usual tone. "My water crystal didn't choose her. I can't-"

"It's time to stop believing in your magic and start believing in yourself, Ms. Kirara."

"I mean no disrespect, but what do you mean?"

"During the War, there were many people who used sacred crystals such as yours to guide themselves through the battles. It pains me to say this, but over a half of those people ended up in fatal situations. I am not saying your crystal is unimportant, nor am I saying you are weak. I fully understand why you would distrust us. But you must educate yourself in the ways of your heart, not the ways of possibly unpredictable magic."

Everyone was immediately silenced as they looked at Kiyoshi. They were astonished by what she had just said. Kirara could only stare at the female samurai and nod simply. Kambei suddenly smiled. "Those are the words of a true samurai." He said, turning to the Guardians for a moment. "We thank you for your assistance, but now we must be on our way." He said. "We are sad for your departure, but may you have a safe journey."


	12. Chapter 12

**_I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! Life has been keeping me really busy. Here, have some lovey-dovey cuteness._**

* * *

The bent rice stalks gently swayed in their golden loveliness as the breeze twisted through. Manzo worriedly looked out at the peaceful landscape as he sat in front of the rice plantations. His hand nervously picked at the grass he sat on. The _Nobuseri _would surely be here soon, ready to terrorize them again. There had been no news from Kirara, and everyone was starting to worry. How long would the village have to face the torment of the _Nobuseri_? Everyone was ready to give up and only a few had hope.

"Look!" A sudden shout went up in the air. On the horizon were eleven silhouettes coming closer and closer to the village. Some could make out Kirara's priestess outfit as well as eight shining swords. Hearts beat faster as joy filled them. The samurai were here, and the original goal of seven samurai was surpassed. Almost everyone forgot the _Nobuseri's_ threat from before.

Almost. Good things must always come to an end, remember?

After all the introductions and settling down, the samurai immediately set to work for the battle ahead. The village men were given training in the bow and arrow as the women banded together to provide provisions. The day rolled by somewhat smoothly. Everyone's anxiety kept them from properly focusing on their tasks, but everyone went to bed ready for the next day.

Kyuzo kept himself distant from everyone else during the after hours. He retreated to the forest with a simple lantern in hand. He had found an abandoned cottage there and made himself comfortable. He didn't need much except for food and a few blankets. Strangely enough, Kiyoshi hadn't joined him yet. He still waited patiently. That was one thing he had had become really good at. Waiting and being patient.

He suddenly noticed a light in his new found house and immediately snuffed his out. He slunk up to the door and was startled by a voice. "You can come in, Kyuzo." The voice was Kiyoshi's and he relaxed noticeably. He slid the door open and shut it behind him. Kiyoshi had made some tea for the two of them and she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, calmly sipping away. The blonde samurai placed his dual swords in a corner and accepted the cup of tea given to him. The moonlight streamed in through an open window and Kyuzo took a moment to gaze at Kiyoshi. The mysterious contrast between the moon's pale light and the fire's soft glow made her skin radiate and her eyes glimmer. She caught him staring and chortled softly. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you staring?"

"No reason."

"Stop lying."

"It's nothing."

Kiyoshi scooted closer to Kyuzo after setting her cup down. Their fingertips were mere centimeters away from each other. Kyuzo had to fight the urge to just kiss Kiyoshi and to let go of the longing he had contained for all of those years. He sighed and put his head into his hand in exhaustion. He was prepared for Kiyoshi to make a comment of some sort, but he wasn't ready for the hug and gentle kiss on the cheek. Alright, that did it. He snapped.

Kyuzo immediately turned and crashed his lips with hers. Their kiss was filled with intensity and Kyuzo's helpless desire. Kiyoshi immediately reacted by pulling him closer to her as he held her jaw captive. He hesitantly pulled away, breathing a bit heavily, startled by his own actions. "I love you." He said softly and with a genuine tone. "I know... and I love you more." She replied with the faintest of a smile. Kyuzo swished some hair behind her ears and kissed her again, this time with more passion and tenderness. She almost eagerly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

That night the two went to bed with nothing but love on their minds. Kiyoshi remained nestled in Kyuzo's embrace as he kept her tight against his chest. Could this survive forever?


	13. Chapter 13

**I am the worst person. I'm so sorry for not updating for what, a month?!**

***wallows in shame***

**But please enjoy. **

* * *

_The number 13 has always been considered unlucky..._**  
**

* * *

Kyuzo woke slowly, blinking a few times for his eyes to adjust. He heard a soft yawn next to him and looked down. Kiyoshi still slept in his arms, tucked in close to his chest. He brushed some hair away from her face and softly kissed it repeatedly. She churned a bit and opened her beautiful russet eyes. They observed the world around her momentarily before Kyuzo bent down and kissed her supple lips.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "Morning…" She replied as she stretched and tossed the blanket off herself. Kyuzo habitually shivered at the icy air and he got up. He messily raked his fingers through his hair before reaching for his swords. In a flowing motion, they were over his shoulder.

Kiyoshi offered him a rice ball and tea. The two ate their breakfast in silence and quickly set out for the village. "Hey, Kyuzo?" Kiyoshi said whilst they walked.

"Hm?"

"Remember how I said I would beat you in a sparring match when we were younger?"

"Yes. Are you still certain about that?"

"Of course I am. I'd like to see you try to beat me."

Kyuzo snickered openly which earned him a light punch on the arm. He looked at Kiyoshi then at the village. She got the idea. The two were suddenly gone in a blur, feet barely touching the ground as they sprinted. Kyuzo seemed to have a pretty good lead. Then he felt Kiyoshi leap onto his shoulders, grasp them with her hands, flip over and propel herself forward so she was in front. Kyuzo felt himself be shoved into the ground at her strength. Kiyoshi looked back with a devilish grin and a "catch me of you can" expression. Kyuzo growled in excitement under his breath as he picked up his pace.

The two tied their tace and joined up with everyone else. "So what's today's plan?" Kiyoshi asked as she crossed her arms. "More preparations. I feel as though the Bandits will arrive today. We must be ready for their arrival." Kambei replied softly. "Well, we should probably get started. Let's go!" Gorobei announced in his usual benevolent voice. WE quickly got se to work, until Kambei heard the familiar growling engines of the Bandits. The women immediately evacuated with Kirara and they quickly left the war scene. Everyone was ready for battle.

Then, out of nowhere, a bullet fired.

"I see it!" Gorobei called out. He swung at it, trying to cut it in half. His plan backfired. The bullet exploded in front of him. "Gorobei!" Katsushiro called out. The veternan samurai fell to the ground. Blood could be seen on the damp ground. No one could see the Bandit who fired. He probably escaped. Kiyoshi grit her teeth and scanned the skies through the misty rain. She swore under her breath and jumped onto the roof of a village hut, hoping she could get a better glimpse. Nothing. She thought she could feel tears in the corners of her eyes. She weakly convinced herself it was the rain, but she knew the truth. But why Gorobei? He was the first one to welcome her and Kyuzo... and now he was gone.

"Gorobei! Hey, this isn't funny! Wake up!" Kiku yelled. He was unbearingly loud enough to ruin everyone's mood. The village fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the rain.

Just the rain.

Hearts were ripped of that friendly void Gorobei had filled.

"Let's give him a proper burial..." Katsu suggested so softly that no one heard him.

But he was grateful for that.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite the death of one of the greatest samurais and a dear friend to all, everyone kept on with their work. Roji and Kiku had buried Gorobei on a hill which overlooked the whole village. Everyone in the village had visited the grave respectfully, and whatever they said was kept between themselves and Gorobei' spirit. The samurais had personally gone up their to bid their friend goodbye with their own personal message. Now it was Kiyoshi's turn.

She silently trudged up the hill to the mound of dirt with Gorobei's sword sticking out of it. "Hey, Gorobei... This is goodbye, isn't it. I... I don't really know what to say, I'm sorry... But thank you. Thank you for being the first to accept me, for being the most benevolent man I had ever known. I really looked up to you... I hoped to be as magnificent as you once were. You never failed to impress me. You were awesome, to say the least... But I promise you," Kiyoshi paused to kneel and place a hand on the dirt and rock mound. "We will win this battle. We will win it for you, and the friends who have fallen, as well as the ones who may fall... Goodbye."

With that, she slowly rose to her feet, but tucked a white rose into a tiny cap between rocks. Her rosy aroma was due to the fact that she liked to carry roses wherever she went, especially black and purple ones. They were the signatures of her work during the war. With a turn of the heel she left, a mute tear slipping down her cheek. But a sudden cry of battle went up. Kiyoshi started running with incredible speed and dashed through the village. A _Nobuseri_ could be seen making its way down from the sky. Her pace somehow increased from incredible speed to unbelievable velocity. She ran up the side of a village hut and soared into the air, unsheathing her sword as she did so. The _Nobuseri_ didn't have enough time to react before its face and body was sliced through and through. Kiyoshi ended up landing in a rice field. The rain began to fall once more as she looked into the grey heavens above.

Katsu stood dumbfounded and his jaw was close to meeting the floor. "TURN AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!" Kiyoshi's shriek startled the green-haired samurai even more, but he listened and resumed the fight behind him. Kiyoshi collapsed for a moment for her body was moving far to fast for her heart. Her breath eased itself after a few moments. She rose to her feet and sped back to the village, slaughtering the robots that threw themselves at her. The mud that had developed under her feet threatened to make her slip, but Kiyoshi had mastered her footwork to cooperate with any sort of ground she would be given. That was the benefit of travel.

Minutes seemed to multiply their time as muscles began to grow lax. As if it were a miracle, the Bandit forces receeded. Kiyoshi dug her sword into the ground and leaned on it support, but it grew weak under her weight and slipped. Kiyoshi almost seemed oblivious to her loss of footing until she realized that Kyuzo had caught her. "The battle's not over yet. Not until I know you're safe in my arms." He murmured softly as he helped her up. She sighed lightly and wiped her sword clean of the filth it had gained. The samurai met up with one another, as well as Kirara and Komachi. "We did great, guys! Awesome job!" Kiku celebrated. He really wasn't expecting his head to be sawed off by his ally. "Get me some rope." Kambei said sternly. The villagers didn't have the heart to disobey. The samurai knew exactly what was going on. Infiltration was the only way to stop the Bandit attacks on the village. Three would go on and attempt to destroy the ship. Next would be the Capital to go after the Emperor.

But no one knew of Kambei's private plan.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I cannot thank you all enough. 0u0_

* * *

The next events happened in a blur. Kiyoshi, Roji, and Katsu were all given up to the Bandits, along with Kiku's head and Kirara. The samurai sat wrapped up in the tight ropes and waited patiently. Kiyoshi took the time to meditate before Kyuzo rapped on her cell wall with his foot. It was the signal to begin freeing themselves of the rope.

After some quick writhing and twisting, Kiyoshi used her vambrace blade to pick the lock. With a satisfying _click_, she set herself free and proceeded to Kyuzo's cell. He was only sitting there, waiting. Kiyoshi unlocked his cell and popped a hasty kiss on his nose. He smiled through his mane of blonde hair.

Katsu still twisted and struggled against his rope bonds. Kiyoshi raised a wry eyebrow. "Get your act together, Katsushiro. We don't have all day." The female warrior said as she sliced through his rope bonds. "Sorry…" He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. "Let's go." Kyuzo ordered.

The three slunk through the corridors and passageways of the gigantic ship, mutely destroying their enemies. It took awhile to reach the main controls of the ship where Kiku's head was being held.

Kiyoshi slipped next to the doorway and peeked over at the Bandits. She noticed Kirara also standing on what looked like a pillar. The Bandits argued back and forth about what to do with the prisoners. Katsu almost rushed forward, but Kiyoshi kept him pinned back. "Not yet." She warned. With a nimble roll, she hid behind a pillar which stood closer to the giant metal monsters. With a quick snap of her fingers Kyuzo and Katsu rushed forward and attacked. Kiyoshi stood up and ran towards one Bandit as Katsu took the initiative to save Kirara and Kiku.

Blades danced violently in the air as samurai and Bandit clashed. At one point the main door flew open, putting every single soul in danger. The ship was beginning to fail. Kiyoshi and Kyuzo managed to turn the metal monsters into rubble. "We have to get out of here! There should be some sort of machine to get us out!" Katsu screamed over the noise. "Follow me!" Kiyoshi shouted. She took Kiku's head and sprinted away. "You okay, Kiku?!" She yelled over the noises of destruction. "I will be!" He hollered.

Kiyoshi feverishly looked for something they could escape on. She eventually found a tiny hovercraft but realized it couldn't carry all of them. _"I guess I'll have to go the hard way." _She thought. "Go! Get in!" She called. "Kiyoshi, I won't leave without you." Kyuzo said. "I'll get out. Don't worry. Please just go." Kiyoshi tossed Kiku's head to Kirara and vanished within seconds.

Kiyoshi went back to the main room and climbed up the wall, braving the violent wind that threatened to fling her off. She continued and climbed onto the outside shell of the ship. Getting to her feet, she began running down the ship's end towards the hovercraft her friends sat on. Kyuzo saw her and fully extended his arms. Kiyoshi galloped down the ship, and she…

Jumped.

The world seemed to suddenly slow all around. The rush of the wind was the only noise. Kiyoshi could see Kyuzo's outstretched arms. Then she felt them grab her and swing her around a bit dramatically. Her legs felt wobbly, which was a rare occurrence. She was breathless.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi. You've saved my life, along with the lives of many others. We are forever in your gratitude." Kirara said once the exhilarating ride eased. "It was not only my doing, Priestess. It was the doing of many others, dear." She replied smoothly.

* * *

The Bandits had successfully been kept away and defeated. But Kambei was missing. That wasn't a good sign, but Katsu had remembered something. "He probably went to go save Sanai and Lady Honoka's sister!" Katsu had exclaimed as everyone bickered about Kambei's disappearance. "Are you saying he went to the Capital?" Kiyoshi asked in a hushed voice. "If that's where the kidnapped women are being held then yes. Lady Kiyoshi, I will find my Sensei and-"

"That's suicide for someone with barely any infiltration skill. I'll go." Kiyoshi interrupted. "Me too." Roji and Kiku said at once. "Can I trust you two to keep the village safe until we return?" Kiyoshi said as she turned to Katsu and Kyuzo. The blonde nodded once and met his lover's eye. It sparkled brightly with the light of battle. Kyuzo nodded.

The three samurai set off in the direction of the Capital. "We're going to have to get there on foot. There's no other way." Kiyoshi said once they were deep in the woods. "Actually there is. It's crazy, but it might work." Kiku replied. "If you're thinking about the Guardians, then that's a bad idea. They're neutral people and won't take anyone's side. Why would they help us?" Roji intercepted. "Because Kambei would ask them to turn them in. If they somehow balance who they work for, it will still keep them out of harm's way. They would be helping the Capital by turning Kambei in, and they would help us if we asked them for assistance. It's worth a shot." Kiyoshi replied after a long pause.

* * *

Back in the village, Kyuzo and Katsu kept their distances from one another. The boy stayed in the village and assisted the villagers with their tasks. The man stayed in the forest and only trained. But he kept an eye out. After several leaps, slashes, stabs, he lay down on the forest ground to rest. A sudden snap of the branch made him automatically react by pointing his sword in the direction of the sound. It was only Katsu.

"My apologies, Kyuzo! I just wanted to say that you are incredibly brave and I truly admire you!" Katsu said before running off. A ghost of a smile appeared on Kyuzo's lips when the samurai had gone. "_Children… they can be incredibly naïve._" He thought.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in 12152986945475 years. Hope this makes up for it!**_

* * *

After a failed attempt for the Guardians for help, the three samurai secretly boarded a Bandit ship and made their way towards the City. The Capital was also headed in that direction. "We can interfere at the execution and get out of here with Sanai and Lady Honoka's sister." Roji planned. "Sounds good." Kiyoshi agreed before she leapt of the ship and behind several crates. One had been open and was apparently filled with cloaks. Kiyoshi threw some out for herself and her companions. She slid the hood over her head and walked away in the most inconspicuous manner. Roji and Kiku neatly followed. Soon enough they found a crowd gathered around an electronic billboard, stating the execution of a samurai. "How much do you want to bet its Kambei?" Roji muttered. "Let's go." Kiyoshi said.

The three hastily jogged away to the execution site. They could see Kambei shoved down and onto a wooden plank. Kiyoshi suddenly noticed a servant girl. "_No... it couldn't be..." _Roji was about to step forward when Kambei suddenly freed himself from his imprisonment. He fought of the executioner and all hell broke loose. The older samurai grabbed another girl's hand and the two fled. Kiyoshi shoved through the crowd to catch the servant girl who was falling. She had been pushed off the ledge admist the confusion. The girl looked up to her savior and her eyes widenend. "K-Kiyoshi?" She stuttered as she clenched the cloak of the samurai she had known so well. "It's me, Hana. I've got you." Kiyoshi said comfortingly before sprinting off for escape.

Roji noticed the female samurai holding something close to her body. He noticed the figure of a young girl, but he would ask about it later. "Let's go!" Kiku shouted over the commotion. The samurai nodded in agreement as they escaped from the city. They quickly reunited Lady Honoka and her sister. They planned to return Sanai (which Kambei had managed to get a hold of) as well as themselves and get back to the village. Kiyoshi hummed a soft lullaby to Hana as she carried her. She needed to know what had happened to Michi and their family, but now was too early. She would inquire Hana about it once they reached the village.

The samurais plus Sanai were warmly welcomed to the village. They were given time to rest; Kiyoshi asked for Hana to be looked after for the rest of the day. Rikichi was overjoyed to see his wife again, but he wasn't given the same reaction. In fact Sanai was struck down at the sight of Rikichi. The whole situation was proved a disaster, but at least she was back home now. Rikichi received many words of comfort and was told that his wife would eventually adjust. "Don't blame yourself, Rikichi. Sanai will get used to this, I promise you." Kiyoshi said. Rikichi miserably shrugged his shoulders and walked away to lament on his own. Everyone pitied the poor man.

Kiyoshi took the initiative to find Kyuzo. She found him training alone (as usual) near the hut he had found. She secretly snuck up on him and the two had their own sparring match; exchanging blows and swipes. They traveled away from the hut and fought as they neared a creek. They jumped off tree trunks and swung off tree branches. Kiyoshi took heed of the creek ahead and used it to develop a scheme. She pushed Kyuzo backwards before the two switched spots. This time Kiyoshi's back was to the water. When Kyuzo made the final attack, Kiyoshi stepped out of the way and playfully tripped him into the water. He fell in with a startled yell and Kiyoshi got her laugh.

The blonde samurai resurfaced and shook his head much like a dog would. His once-poofy hair had settled in closer to his face. He raked it back with his fingers before grabbing Kiyoshi. "Don't you d-" She was cut off whenher body hit the water. She sank momentarily, letting the water embrace her. She arose from the water and brushed her hair away. It just barely passed the small of her back. Kiyoshi childishly splashed Kyuzo. "You jerk!" Kyuzo laughed. The sound was a melody to Kiyoshi's ears. "My bad, _princess_." Kyuzo replied, announciating the "princess". This hightened Kiyoshi's annoyance, but the two splashed around the water like children before Kyuzo grabbed Kiyoshi's wrist and pulled her to him. She looked up into his almost-crimson eyes and her breath caught in her throat. He was beyond handsome up close. He tucked a finger under Kiyoshi's chin and gently pushed up against it until she was gazing directly into his eyes. He bit his lip and snaked an arm around her waist before carefully placing his lips on hers.

Kiyoshi nearly gasped at the sensation, but pulled Kyuzo closer to her and allowed his domination. They remained liplocked until Kyuzo gently pulled away. "I love you." He said quietly. "I love you, too." Kiyoshi replied as she hugged her lover. He was inexplicably warm, and she felt so protected in his embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

The days flew by so quickly it seemed rather impossible. Next thing they knew, they were all headed towards the Capitol on their mission for destruction. Even Katsu brought himself together to join them. Toil and training had brought them up to this point and they couldn't turn back now. They wouldn't. After intense discussion and planning, the scheme was entirely set up and ready to be carried out.

The samurai left the village at dawn and paid their final respects to Gorobei quietly. Victory was just miles away, as was the Capitol. The plan was simple. They were to disengage the engines, blow them off, corner Ukyo, and be rid of him once and for all. Was it mentioned that they also had to shut down all the_Nobuseri_? The task seemed impossible, but the seven of them were the great samurai. The people who were turned into legends as a beacon of hope for the hopeless. They were invincible. They all stood as tall as giants that day.

As they all flew through the air, with Kirara and Komachi for company, Kiyoshi began to doubt. She had been notorious for saving many people during the war, but years had passed. She was weaker, more aged. She could might as well have died. "Stop thinking." Kyuzo softly demanded. He could read faces and it was like he was reading one's mind. "Hm what? What are you talking about?" Kiyoshi asked a bit dumbly. "You won't die. You're not weaker; you're stronger. Stop thinking like that, love." The blonde smoothly replied, turning a bit to face the woman he adored so intensely. He thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. Kiyoshi suspired and looked away, unable to wash away the doubt. But something inside her knew she would prevail.

The Violet Assassin had returned.

The Capitol began inching closer and closer. The samurai kept their heads low and watched as Heihachi, Katsu, and Kiyoshi neared the engines. With a dainty jump, Kiyoshi pounced onto the ledge and made sure the coast was clear. She pulled up the mask that covered her nose and mouth to protect from the engine fumes. She held up a fist to signify safety. Heihachi boarded and put himself to work on the explosives. Katsu jumped onboard and stood watch for any guards. The plan was unfolding. Kiyoshi went on ahead inside to join the others.

But she barely managed to get herself anywhere far. She heard trouble near the engines, so she immediately rushed back. The engines were successfully coming off, but Heihachi had tied himself amongst the bindings. He was gravely injured, but he would survive. "Hey, Katsu! Get Kiku up here! I need to transport Heihachi out!" Kiyoshi demanded. "And how am I going to that?!" The emerald samurai stubbornly replied. "Find a way, child!" Kiyoshi yelled as she rushed to poor Heihachi. "W-what are you doing?" He asked weakly. "I'm getting you out of here, what's it look like?"

"Why though? Why are you putting y-yourself in harm because of a t-traitor like me?"

"Because you matter. You made a mistake years ago. Now hush up."

Kiyoshi lifted Heihachi up from the knees and darted forwards the engines began to break away. Heihachi pressed the button again and the engines flew off with a blast. Kiyoshi found Katsu on some sort if escape vehicle. He gingerly took the injured Heihachi and started up the machine. "Make sure he gets there safely." Kiyoshi gave Heihachi a brief kiss of friendship on the cheek and sprinted away to help the others.

As she made her way through the catacombs of the ship, flashes of previous battles here helped her go through certain shortcuts. She had an idea about here everybody else was. And she was right. They were facing Tsai and a few other soldiers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Violet Assassin. Our battle is still unfinished." Tsai suddenly said. He pointed his dirk at Kiyoshi. She smirked as Tsai continued. "But I recall nearly ridding myself of your existence. This time I could end you."

"Then shall we begin?"

* * *

**_Sorry for the hiatus, loves! Ill try to update as much as I can, now that summer is approaching. Love you all lots. xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**And now, for the finale. Thank you all so much for the comments and support. Much love from me. xx**_

* * *

Kiyoshi kind of turned into a devil whenever she fought. Meaning she would use dirty tricks, taunt; do anything until her opponent was either a writhing mess or sack of lifeless flesh on the floor. But her skill was a massive force to be reckoned with. She had no mercy for her enemies. Tsai was no exception. He had nearly bled to death last time they met. But his intentions were to kill the infamous Violet Assassin and burn the flowers she carried. He was going to be careful this time.

Kiyoshi made a quick half-step with a sly gleam evident in her eyes. Her katana fitted loosely in her palm until Tsai dashed forward. For a man of his stature he was incredibly swift on his feet. Their blades clashed and swipes were exchanged continuously. Tsai managed to scrape Kiyoshi's cheek with the tip of his blade. She recoiled at the slash but retained her composure. Her cheek glistened crimson, as did her hand when she wiped the excess blood away. But her smile turned wicked as she rebounded with a horse kick to Tsai's temple. He tripped back just in time for Kiyoshi to stab straight through him.

The air turned still as the two samurai stared intensely at one another. Kiyoshi then took notice of the stab in her side. "You fought well." She said before twisting her blade and shoving Tsai off. It was then hell broke loose. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a soldier run towards an unsuspecting Kambei. She leapt into the air diagonally backwards to stab the soldier that had somehow made his way to Kambei. She then collapsed backward to fall into Kyuzo's arms. Kiyoshi looked at the soldier, then to Katsu (who was holding a gun), then to Kambei. She let her brain sort it out. If she hasn't saved Kambei, the solder would've been shot, taking Kyuzo down as well.

Kyuzo put his hand down onto Kiyoshi's injury which elicited a groan on Kiyoshi's part. "Let's go. I'll be fine Kyuzo." She mumbled. Kyuzo wasn't convinced. He tore a piece of fabric from his red jacket and tied it around her waist to halt the blood flow. Kyuzo picked up his lover and pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead. "We need to find Ukyo!" Katsu exclaimed over the roar of the ship surrounding them. "We know that, genius!" Kiyoshi retaliated. "He should be this way. You lot get off the ship. I have to face Ukyo myself." Kambei interrupted. "No, sensei! We're coming with you." Katsu made a sharp turn that led them outside to find Ukyo. He was cornered; surrounded by a three way metal room.

"Kyuzo, drop me. We need to fight him." Kiyoshi began to wriggle out of his grip, but he held tight. "You'll get hurt. I won't allow it." He retorted, keeping his eyes on the fight between Katsu, Ukyo and Kambei. "I have to. It's all we've been fighting and training for. I won't back down now." Kiyoshi finally managed to writhe her way out of Kyuzo's arms and pull out her katana. She found the tiny division that enabled her sword to split in two and serve as double katanas. She dug her thumb into it and broke her sword apart. Ukyo backed into the wall, but he was smart. He dashed at Kiyoshi without warning, sword in hand, but he was unaware of the female samurai's hyperactive senses. She trapped the extended sword and used it to fling an unbalanced Ukyo to Kambei. A surge of pain dashed up her side and she collapsed to a knee. But she watched as Ukyo finally died. It just so happened that Kiyoshi blacked out.

~Ø~

She woke up days later with something soft and damp swiping at her forehead. "Ms. Kiyoshi! Are you alright?" Kiyoshi blinked until Kirara came into focus above her. It was nighttime, judging by the stray fireflies that had gotten in. Her head was felt like it was being repeatedly hit by bricks. "Somewhat…" she managed. A bandage was wrapped on the puncture from battle. "Wait, how long have I been out?" She asked. "A week… Kyuzo's been worried sick about you." Kirara finished with a whisper. Kiyoshi lofted herself up and into her feet, Kirara urging her to lay back down. "I'm fine, my dear. Wait why am I wearing a kimono?" Her question turned more into a statement. Kirara opened her mouth to answer when her grandmother came in. "Oh! Don't you look so much better!" She exclaimed. "Yes, um, thank you, ma'am."

"Well don't stand there staring at me! Your boyfriend's waiting outside, darling."

Kiyoshi nodded carefully and made her way outside without tripping or dying. The summer air sported many breezes as the moon basked everything in its silver light. She breathed in and let the clean air soothe her lungs before looking for a familiar bush of blond hair. Her eyes gazed over the quiet visage of the village. Then she saw him. Kiyoshi didn't know what happened; she probably called out his name and ended up in his arms. He buried his face into her neck as his hands remained entangled in her smooth hair.

Kyuzo pulled away and satisfied his desire of her taste on his lips. They kissed for what seemed like ages, and Kiyoshi suddenly pulled Kyuzo closer. There was no more war, no more agony; only them. And that's what mattered to the couple.

Life is full of surprises, isn't it?


End file.
